


It's Mutual

by Daydreamingworldsunknown



Series: Stilinski-Hale Pack [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Jackson is in London, Kinda, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Sass, Stiles Stilinski's Name, except Liam of course, kind of, no season 3 or 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamingworldsunknown/pseuds/Daydreamingworldsunknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't remember saying anything of the sort."</p><p>Derek snorted.</p><p>"Dude," Scott said from beside Isaac as they untangled the lights, "You do remember you're in a room full of werewolves, right?"</p><p>--</p><p>Or, Stiles gets hurt and hates being coddled.</p><p>(This is part of a series, but can be read as a standalone.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Mutual

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies! It's taken way to long and for that I apologize. I was actually in the middle of writing two other one-shots for this 'verse when this popped into my head. It wouldn't leave me alone, so of course I had to write it. :) Hopefully, this will hold you over until I finish the other ones. I promise they will be based off your prompts. 
> 
> Anyway, this takes place directly after my previous fic, but I tried to keep it ambiguous enough that it can also be read as a standalone. So any newcomers, you don't have to read Congrats (though I would love it if you did). 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I am just borrowing them until Jeff Davis starts treating my babies better. ;)
> 
> Okay, I'll shut up now and let you read...

"You did promise to let them do all the work." Derek said. It was the pack day after the car accident and everyone gathered at the Stilinski house to trim the tree and bake cookies. Stiles kept trying to sneak around and help, but the betas caught on quickly, which was how he found himself leaning closely into his boyfriend where they were both settled on the couch. The alpha had one arm wrapped around his shoulders while the other stretched between them, holding Stiles' hand and leeching the pain in small increments.  


Yet, as comfortable and safe Stiles felt, he was still torn between jerking out of the hold and sinking into it. On one hand, he felt so loved by their concern and coddling. But on the other, he felt childish and useless just sitting and watching them work. "I don't remember saying anything of the sort." 

Derek snorted. 

"Dude," Scott said from beside Isaac as they untangled the lights, "You do remember you're in a room full of werewolves, right?" 

"Even the humans know he's lying," Danny threw in, eying Stiles. "I saw you trying to lift all that garland earlier." 

"I wasn't--" 

"Werewolves." Several betas chorused. 

Stiles flipped them the bird. 

"Remember when that witch knocked me out of the tree?" Alisson spoke up over the crinkling of tissue paper without looking at him. He turned to watch her as she paused for a second to extricate the glass orb from its protective layering, and then she leveled her gaze at him and continued, "I only sprained my ankle and you wouldn't let me train for a whole week. You've got broken ribs, Stiles. That's serious." 

"Yeah," Isaac pitched in, nodding, "You didn't let me play video games after I hit my head a few months ago either. 'Isaac, man, if you have a concussion the flashing lights might cause a migraine'"--Isaac tried to imitate Stiles voice (the human wasn't impressed)--"I'm a werewolf, I was healed like ten minutes before you got there, but you stood your ground." The, so we're standing ours now hung in the air. 

Stiles never regretted taking care of his pack, but he wished now that they didn't remember those times so well. He wanted to protest more but Danny and Liam looked ready to add their piece too, so he settled back down in his seat sulkily.

Fine. Clearly, the pups were no help in this matter. He looked sideways at his boyfriend trying to find any give or sympathy and said, sickly sweet, "Derek, you believe me don't you? I've rested and I feel much better." When there was no response, he searched deeper for any chip in the man's wall. 

He found none. "Nothing, really? You're supposed to back me up in front of the kids. I thought we were a united front, man." 

The alpha regarded him and then began to explain slowly as if Stiles were a child, "We've also talked about what pack and your position in it means. For this to work, it has to be a mutual thing. You hurt. We hurt. You take care of us and we take care of you." Watching him, Stiles realized that his boyfriend looked almost hurt that Stiles would think any differently. Part of him felt bad for putting Derek in that position, but the desperate need to take care of them burned his insides and made him cranky.

The older man continued as if he'd read the human's mind, "I know it's in your nature to help, but, Stiles, you can barely stand up without wincing. And don't you dare try it," He added and glared when Stiles tried to wriggle from his hold to do just that. "The doctor said not to do anything strenuous." 

"I have been resting. And, standing isn't strenuous." He argued and, just to be a jerk (he was frustrated, okay? Sue him), bitterly tacked on, "Neither is lying down." 

Derek raised an apathetic eyebrow. Stiles would never understand how someone's mouth could be that straight. "With all your flailing it might as well be." 

"It's been three days." Stiles groaned, throwing his head back for effect. "Three. Days. I am dying here." 

"You're fine." 

"I'm really not." 

"Are we still talking about the decorations?" Erica said and sounded entirely too amused by the situation. Without looking, Stiles knew it was Boyd and Lydia who snickered alongside her. 

Scott made a gagging noise and someone else eew-ed (probably Liam).

"Shut up. All of you." Derek turned and flashed his eyes at them. "We're talking here." 

"Ooh, grown-up conversations. Maybe we should leave the room." Isaac said flatly and cocked his head. 

Stiles glowered, but Isaac stared back, unaffected. 

"Maybe they should get a room." Lydia shot back. 

"Uh, I think we should stop--" Boyd started as just as Stiles said, "I wanted to, but Derek wouldn't let me." 

"Freeze." Stiles flailed, falling off the couch. Shit. When had his dad come back in the room? Had he been there the whole time? "Don't make me invoke your full name, Stiles Stilinski. I will do it. You know I will." 

The room went eerily quiet save for his loud panting as Derek resettled him on the couch and began leeching the pain again. "Yo, pops! Didn't see you there." He managed when the sharp stabbing lessened to a dull throb. 

"Don't you 'Yo' me, son. You may be an adult, but you are still my little chłopczyk. We've talked about this. As far as I'm concerned you're still the little boy who asked me to teach him how to shave." His dad's hands were on his hips and beside him Melissa was standing with her arms crossed. Both looked 100% done with all of this as they took turns glaring at everyone in the room. 

Despite the tension he felt, the rest of the pack was enjoying this a little too much. Some stifled laughter behind their hands, while the others cooed at him trying (and failing) to pronounce the polish word. 

"Of course, Sheriff. We're very sorry." Derek swallowed, red-faced. He wouldn't meet Stiles eyes. 

"It's fine, son. I know you try. My boy is a bad influence." 

"What! I am no--" 

His dad raised his eyebrows and started what sounded like a sneeze, "Zd--" 

"Okay, okay. I'll behave." Stiles caved. "Just don't say it." 

His dad looked a little to triumphant with a smug smirk firmly in place. (On any other day, Stiles might admit, with pride, that it was the same one he wore much of the time, but today was not that day.) 

Around him, the pack, Melissa and even Derek, who had abandoned his embarrassment, were openly laughing. The smart in his ribs and the anger he'd felt seemed inconsequential as happiness and the warm comfort of pack and home filled him. It yanked the bad mood right out from under him and soon, he and his dad were laughing too.

It took several minutes, but everyone began to sober and return to their tasks. His dad and Melissa went back upstairs to wrap presents, Isaac and Scott finished the lights and the rest continued to open boxes and unwrap tree ornaments. 

Only Derek and Stiles were left with silence and inactivity. 

Instead of wallowing again, Stiles clapped his hands together and stood abruptly (it was close, but he managed not to wince). "Well," he said, "If I can't help with the tree. Can we at least bake cookies? I promise I'll let you lick the spoon." 

"Fine. But I do all the mixing and lifting." Derek stood and brushed his pant legs off, taking Stiles hand in his own. 

"Only if you wear the apron." Stiles smiled and began to walk toward the kitchen, dragging the alpha along. 

"I am not wearing that ridiculous th--"

"But it makes you look hot," he inserted his best puppy eyes, "Please, for meeee." 

The werewolf sighed. 

 

Two hours and three batches of cookies later, Derek's back was pressed against the counter as Stiles kissed him, hands gripping the apron's neck-tie.

No one interrupted them. 

Thank God.

**Author's Note:**

> The name teaser was specifically for Zoom Zoom (PaperLillyWebs). I promise there will be another fic with the whole thing, but I couldn't resist working this in. Also, I translated little boy to Polish using Google Translate, so hopefully that is the correct usage. Feel free to correct me if it isn't. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! Hopefully real life will calm down andI can post the next fic soon. 
> 
> Constructive criticism and comments are always welcome.


End file.
